Pride or Humility
by blade-05
Summary: Sakura comes to school merrily, but something bothers her. What else could be so bothering?
1. Default Chapter

~Chapter One~  
  
Bad days & Bad luck  
  
Disclaimer alert / author's notes : I don't own anyone from CCS. All of the stories are made-up and some characters are by me. Hope you like the story!!! Everything's new to me and I'm not a pro! well, I just hope you review my story so that you could help me in this kind of hobby! To Sarah...thanks for linking me to fanfiction.net! ^_^  
  
___________________________________  
  
It was the first day of classes.  
  
Everyone in the school were quite busy talking with the friends they have missed since this summer vacation.  
  
Everyone...except for the girl that just stepped in the gate of the school.  
  
Looking at her, you could say- she's a quiet and simple girl that everyone just don't remember of that much--for she's really not that kind of that typical girl who would do so good a deed or so terrible to start up a fight. Ironically, she really do care about anybody, but don't want messing with somebody else's life...particularly anyone from her classmates besides her group. She could be defined as what you say "nothing special"  
  
And so there she goes, entering the school campus with a forceful smile. Something was bothering her, but she doesn't know what exactly the reason was. It is the first day of classes anyway...what else could be so bothering?  
  
Walking not far enough from the school gate, she caught of a sight of a former and to-be classmate. She talked with her for a while and soon enough, without prior notice, left her--and she was left behind.  
  
So she walked further to look for her classroom. On her way, she saw one familiar face and greeted her with a BIG smile.  
  
"Heeeyy...Rica!!! Howz life??" she muttered.  
  
"It's Jane. Who's Rica?"  
  
"C'mon....Rica, You're such a bummer. Aren't you from Section E?"  
  
"Nope, I'm from Section D."  
  
"Hello, I saw your name on the list of our section. Isn't it, Rica??"  
  
"It's Jane."  
  
And so she just laughed and laughed and laughed just to snap out of it. She really thought she is Rica.  
  
And so she walked further again and suddenly, the bell rang. She ran to their post on the flag ceremony. There, she saw two familiar faces again. Chiharu and Rica. This time, she's sure she's Rica. And so she talked with them and told about what happened lately this morning.  
  
Those two were really close, and they're really funny. But she couldn't ride with them. She's not that kind of noisy and she don't know them very much. She used to be silent and kind of serious. So she couldn't catch up on them. She would always be left out with them. She was rather out of place.  
  
She misses her friends. Come to think of it, the four of them were separated. Tomoyo was placed in section A, Naoko was placed on Section C, Mei Lin on Section D, and She, Sakura...on Section E. She's so depressed.  
  
______________________________  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's notes: ...Well how's that? Is it okay? This chapter was more of an intro than of the story. Well, I just hope you like it! The thrilling part i think needs more chapter to go....Thanks for taking time reading it! I take flames as a complement so please, anyone...review! 


	2. That Guy

~Chapter two~  
  
That Guy  
  
Disclaimer alert/Author's notes: I don't own anyone from CCS. Mar, is one of my created characters. This is the 2nd chapter of my strory, thanks for sticking up with me...although I know it's really....well...kinda....boring. Well, I promise to the best of my writing ability to come up with a good story for you guys to read with. Haha. Eniweeiz...this chapters were really not that good enough to read with though, but I promise when those "thrilling" moments I would do my best...best... (gosh...why is it always hard making a promise???) Well, on to the next chappie!!!  
  
______________________________________________  
  
As soon as Sakura's class came to class, Their adviser arranged their temporary sits. Sakura, on the other hand, was placed on the last row.  
  
Considering her current situation, she became moody and alas, turned up with few friends at all. Anyways, it turned out that the class she's into is the worst section. Majority of her classmates came from last year's worst section. And what's more irritating, most of the boys were bullies. The girls were so loud, and flirtatious.  
  
A long way to reach Sakura's standards.  
  
A long way before she could finally ride along with their jokes.  
  
Sakura has this classmate named Mar. He, on the other hand, is the one Sakura would oftenly talk with whenever the class would be boring. And most of the stories they would oftenly talk about were about Playstations and other Games or Cartoons. Eventhough the topic would rather go topsy-turvy or likewise, the topic would always center on Games and cartoons.  
  
And Mar, has this annoying friend which also came from the same worst class last schoolyear. Li Shaoran.  
  
There was one day when this annoying guy came joking around with one of their teachers...And the joke wasn't really a funny joke after all! Sakura was watching nearby when their teacher was writing up notes on the board...Suddenly this guy took a paper, crumpled it...  
  
And threw it to their teacher!  
  
The point of there is, the teacher didn't even say a word or even dare tell him that it hit her! That it was rather unetiquette...  
  
And that made Sakura rather hate the guy. That made Sakura even believe she's so unfortunate to even spent a time and be a part of that class. A part where she could see what she don't want to see. A class where she never imagined she would be a part to be...  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: What do you think of this chapter?? I know it's boring, but honestly it's based from a true story...I'm not that inspired to do a story by myself at this time.... Well I hope that someone could relate to this so please review....! ^_^ 


	3. Depression

~Chapter 3~  
  
Depression  
  
Disclaimer alert/Author's notes: ....The third chapter of my story!!! Thanks for sticking up with me...Anyways, Don't you think Sakura over- reacted or it's okay for her to react that way for Li Shaoran creating that kind of action? Again, I don't own anyone from CCS. Mar is one of my characters. The story is based from life so if anyone can relate to it, please review!!!! ^_^  
  
______________________________  
  
Sakura hated the class she's in so much.  
  
She felt so alone. Well, she admits she may also be wrong at times and because the of fact that she became too moody that caused her to have fewer friends. She remembers her conversation with Tomoyo last time they met. Probably one of those dismissal time.  
  
"Hey Sakura, guess what?! Majority of my classmates came from the same class were in last year!"  
  
"Really...?" Sakura just bowed her head. She couldn't say how unfortunate she is for the class she's in so far. "Tomoyo, you're so lucky."  
  
And she also remembers a time whenever she goes along with Rica and Chiharu, And she couldn't ride along with them, She would always blame herself for being not so flexible. There was a time when she told Chiharu that she looks like Kaye (Kaye is one of Sakura's friends when they were in the 1st year, and still, a friend of Chiharu and Rica since Gradeschool.) Chiharu answered Sakura with a somewhat ugly manner: "Of course, because were friends....not like you!"  
  
"Not like me? Just what exactly does she think of me so? Am I her enemy?" Sakura thought to herself. She was offended by what she said. In Sakura's side she thinks she's doing her best. But it turns out on that side...She wasn't even worth caring for...  
  
All she ever needed was a friend.  
  
She kept that deep inside her.  
  
And it was hard for her.  
  
Whenever she remembers about what happened, She always think that she's so unworthy...that she's so helpless.  
  
When dismissal comes, she's so relieved a worst day has finally ended. And sometimes, when it's really not her day, she would always turn to Naoko and cry herself out, letting go of that freaky feeling that sometimes she also believes she's overacting.  
  
Maybe she's on the state of depression.....  
  
________________________  
  
Author's notes: Another chapter ended here, and I know it's also boring, but please bear with me.......This past chappies were all chapters to know Sakura's personality, the challenges she have been through her adolecent age. Thanks for bearing with me until now!!! so long to a next chappie!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Friends

~Chapter 4~  
  
Friends  
  
Disclaimer alert/Author's notes: This is the 4rth chappie folks!!! It's so wonderful how I managed to arrive in the 4rth chappie so fast! Well, I know not all of you like my work, I admit I'm a newbie. This is only one of the reasons to spend my boring time with...so please! bear with me...Again. I don't own anyone from CCS, Mar and Kaye are one of my characters. May I present to you the next chappie!  
  
______________________  
  
It's almost quite a time after the first day of classes. And thank God Sakura managed to be out of depression. Maybe she got used to her noisy classmates, bully boys and loud girls. She managed to get out of her moody life. She also managed to get closer with her two new friends...  
  
Rica and Chiharu.  
  
Rica, when get to know better, is a good singer.  
  
While on the other hand, Chiharu, is laborious in nature.  
  
It may not be seen on their faces (though they are really quite funny and full of laughter all the time, and though they say that they do not really like the way of a group that's really full of dramatic life) deep inside they are sad.  
  
It was this day that this three finally became close with each other (in some aspects) ....They finally came talking about one's family background.  
  
Rica's family, you can say, is the most fortunate one eventhough life can be hard for them at times too. Rica's mom worked as a teacher, but now, only her dad can be considered working for their family. They are with a small bussiness that can bring salary to attain their needs. In all three of them, you can consider Rica's family to be the happiest family of all because of a complete happy family.  
  
Wouldn't you find it ironic?  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, has a complicated life. She has an older brother, and that's Toya, now a Graduate in College. (This time Sakura's parent who's present is her mom) Sakura's mom is not married. When Toya reached grade one, his father left the family and never returned again. That's when Sakura's mom met her dad. Sakura's dad is a soldier. One time, there had been a feud reported and Sakura's dad was assigned there. At that time, Sakura's mom is bearing Sakura on her womb. But Sakura's father didn't come back again. Sakura's mom was so sad by what happened. And because life is so hard, she decided to work far from home, and so Sakura grew with the care of her uncles and aunts.  
  
The care of a loving parent...she didn't even feel.  
  
Sakura was suprised at the time that she knew about Chiharu's family. Her parents have been separated at the time she was around 10 yrs. old. She lives with her dad, and because her dad's and mom's house are just near enough, sometimes she goes to her mom's house to spend the day with. It was hard for Chiharu to adjust at the situation, but it isn't really that complicated.  
  
You can't just blame your parents leaving you alone.  
  
You just can't help to believe that some things can be gone..  
  
Eventhough it's hard to believe...  
  
Even  
  
Love.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: Okay thanks for reading and bearing up with me! I love you guys!! Thank you very much for reading...I just need reviews! Thanks!! ^_^ 


	5. When you think about love

~Chapter 5~  
  
When you think about love....  
  
Disclaimer/Author's notes: Hi guys...you may be wondering how I still manage to survive and write eventhough you know I write really boring?? Well, what else could I do? It's my hobby...To all those who like my story, THANKS!!! Well, eniweiz, I really thank you for even arriving to read until this chapter! A million thanks to all of you! ...Again. I don't own anyone from CCS. Mar and Kaye are my characters. Enjoy reading!!  
  
____________________________  
  
....And because of these coincidences Sakura's group and Rica's group finally grouped together. Every recess, lunch time or even dismissal. These two groups are to be seen together. Together, they form a jolly, happy, funny group.  
  
.....As if no arguments are occupying them. It was only that time, when Sakura tried to joke Chiharu with that tiny little chocolate. And something like a cold war happened between the groups. But nothing ever so serious happened after that incident.  
  
....And of course like any other groups, they never fail to tell one another of their secrets. And of course, their crushes.  
  
Chiharu had been recently talking with their classmate, Santa. And of course, no fact can deny that she's having a special kind of feeling towards him. And it's really fortunate of Chiharu that Santa, though really that kind of a simple maniac, suddenly goes sweet over Chiharu. What do you say?? Does he already know what's going on about Chiharu??  
  
Rica, on the other hand, has her feelings fixed on one guy since first year. And eventhough quite sad, she's accepted the fact that her loved one has another love.  
  
But that's no different from Sakura's feelings!  
  
This guy is that one guy which is really "foxy" in nature.  
  
....Neat,  
  
Smart....,  
  
and Boastful.  
  
.....for 7 years, Even since childhood.  
  
She is loving this guy and she ever doubt if she would ever forget him. For all of a second, she also believes that when she could have an amnesia, all that would be left out is him. For she thinks about him every second of the day.  
  
At first glance, she already laid her eyes upon him. She never thought she would be that close to him.  
  
Sakura remembers that was a way back then probably they were about 8 yrs old...one of their interests were about toys. Eventhough really not that close, they are sitmates and they were talking about giant barbie dolls and robots...  
  
...And thinking about it now and then, you would probably laugh at it.  
  
But for Sakura, those days were one of her happiest days.  
  
Eriol.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Author's notes: Okay!! things are getting clear now! It's really fun writing this kind of stories! Hmmn....you probably might think different than me...This is Sakura/Shaoran fic not Eriol/Sakura fic. Don't worry, things will go where they are meant to be... this is MY fic....hehehe....reviews, anyone??? ^_^ 


End file.
